Love At First Sight
by lovejaeyong1401
Summary: Taeyong tak bisa berhenti memikirkan pria tampan yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dan hampir membuatnya gila! / Jaehyun x Taeyong / Jaeyong / NCT / Older!Jaehyun x Younger!Taeyong / Yaoi / Jaeyong's Love Story


**Love At First Sight**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini mungkin adalah hari yang sial buat Taeyong. Bagaimana tidak, ia hanya ingin membeli susu dan coklat karena persedian susu dan coklatnya sudah habis di mini market yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Namun saat ia baru saja selesai membayar dikasir dan membuka pintu mini market, hujan deras tiba-tiba turun. Karena ia tidak membawa payung, terpaksa ia harus menunggu didepan mini market sampai hujan reda.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu tapi hujan tidak kunjung reda dan hari semakin sore. Taeyong mulai gelisah.

"Kenapa hujannya lama sekali" ucap Taeyong pelan sambil mengusap tangannya karena udara juga semakin dingin. Taeyong kedinginan dan semakin resah. Ia ingin sekali menghubungi kakak perempuannya untuk menjemputnya tapi sayangnya Taeyong lupa membawa handphone. ' _Bodoh_ ' ucapnya dalam hati. Dengan terpaksa Taeyong harus menunggu sampai hujan reda, karena ia tak mungkin berlari menerobos hujan. Ia tidak suka hujan-hujanan. Selain ia pasti sakit karena kehujanan, ia juga tidak suka basah, kecuali saat ia mandi.

Saat Taeyong semakin gelisah dan kedinginan menunggu hujan reda, ia melihat sebuah mobil berhenti didepan mini market. Seorang pria tampan keluar dari mobil, ia memakai payung untuk melindungi tubuhnya agar tidak basah. Lalu pria tampan tersebut masuk kedalam mini market dan meninggalkan payungnya didepan pintu masuk.

Taeyong menatap payung yang diletakkan pria tampan tersebut. Terbesit keinginan untuk mengambil dan membawa payung itu. Tapi tidak, membawa barang milik orang lain adalah perbuatan mencuri dan Taeyong bukan pencuri. Taeyong tidak akan melakukan itu. Taeyong lebih baik kedinginan menunggu hujan reda dari pada harus mencuri. Dan dengan sangat ikhlas Taeyong mengurungkan niat jeleknya untuk mengambil payung itu.

Tak lama kemudian pria tampan si pemilik payung keluar dari mini market, mengambil payung dan membukanya. Taeyong menatap melas kearah pria tampan yang sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya. Lalu pria tampan tersebut masuk kedalam mobil. Taeyong menghela napas sambil memajukan bibirnya. Andai saja Taeyong membawa payung pasti sekarang ia sudah berada di rumah. Didalam kamarnya yang hangat, tidak diluar mini market yang dingin ini. Lagi-lagi Taeyong menghela napas panjang.

Saat Taeyong sedang merenungi nasibnya yang tidak tau kapan ia bisa kembali kerumah, ia melihat kearah mobil pria tampan yang belum pergi dari depan mini market. Dan saat Taeyong bertanya dalam hati ' _kenapa pria itu belum juga melajukan mobilnya dan pergi dari sini?'_ tiba-tiba si pria tampan itu kembali keluar dari mobil, membawa payungnya dan kembali kearah mini market. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Taeyong yang mengira mungkin si pria tampan lupa membeli sesuatu, malah menghampiri Taeyong dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau butuh tumpangan?" tanya pria tampan pada Taeyong.

"Heh?" jawab Taeyong bingung.

"Maksudku, mmm ini sedang hujan dan sepertinya kau tidak membawa payung. Jadi- apa kau butuh tumpangan? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang-" ucap pria tampan.

"Oh- tidak perlu. Tidak usah repot-repot" ucap Taeyong sedikit ragu.

"Apa kau yakin? Hujan sepertinya akan semakin deras. Kau akan kemalaman disini" ucap pria tampan itu lagi.

Taeyong sedikit diam dan berpikir, pria ini benar. Hujan sepertinya semakin deras dan hari juga semakin gelap. Taeyong tak ingin tetap disini dan kedinginan. Taeyong ingin cepat pulang. Tapi? Taeyong ragu, apa benar pria tampan ini akan mengantarnya pulang? Bagaimana kalau pria ini seorang penculik? Taeyong jadi merinding.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai dirumah, kau tak usah takut" ucap pria tampan tersenyum pada Taeyong.

Taeyong masih sedikit ragu, namun ia mengangguk. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika pria tampan ini bukan penculik, melainkan sang penyelamat yang akan menolongnya. Mengantarnya pulang.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum, Taeyong menerima tawarannya untuk mengantar Taeyong pulang. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju mobil. Pria tampan itu merangkul Taeyong mendekat agar Taeyong tidak basah terkena air hujan. Hal itu membuat jantung Taeyong berdebar kencang. Lalu pria tampan itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Taeyong.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya pria tampan menatap Taeyong saat mereka sudah didalam mobil.

"Tiga blok dari sini" jawab Taeyong sedikit melirik pria tampan tak berani menatap.

"Baiklah" ucap pria tampan itu sambil menyalakan mobilnya. Pria tampan itu mengendarai mobil pelan mengikuti petunjuk arah dari Taeyong.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai didepan rumah Taeyong.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya pria tampan menatap rumah berlantai dua namun terlihat sederhana.

"Iya-" jawab Taeyong sambil mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Tuan-" ucap Taeyong ragu.

"Jaehyun. Panggil aku Jaehyun" ucap pria tampan itu yang ternyata bernama Jaehyun.

"Terima kasih, Jaehyun-ssi" ucap Taeyong yang kali ini berani menatap Jaehyun.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tae-yong" jawab Taeyong ragu.

"Mmm- Taeyong. Nama yang bagus. Seperti matamu" ucap Jaehyun membuat wajah Taeyong tiba-tiba memanas.

"A-ku ma-suk du-lu. Teri-ma ka-sih, Jae-hyun-sii" ucap Taeyong yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

"Terima kasih kembali, Taeyong" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum. "Ah- Taeyong pakai payungku, nanti kau bisa basah. Diluar masih hujan." ucap Jaehyun saat Taeyong hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Ti-dak usah, aku bisa lari saja. Te-rima kasih, Jae-hyun- sii" ucap Taeyong sambil membuka pintu.

Jaehyun menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Setelah itu Taeyong berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Jaehyun masih tersenyum dan terus menatap Taeyong sampai Taeyong masuk kedalam rumahnya. Setelah itu ia pun pergi.

.

Taeyong sedikit basah terkena air hujan, ia langsung menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Saat ia hendak menaiki tangga, ibunya memanggil.

"Tae, kau dari mana? Tadi siapa yang mengantarmu? Ibu mendengar suara mobil. Apa itu temanmu?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

Taeyong bingung mau menjawab "Da-ri rumah teman, i-ya itu temanku. Dia mengantarku pulang karena hujan" ucap Taeyong berbohong.

Nyonya Lee hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Taeyong, sedikit tak percaya pada putranya yang terlihat gugup. Lalu membiarkan Taeyong berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Didalam kamar, Taeyong langsung berganti baju karena bajunya sedikit basah. Setelah itu ia berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Sedikit bermalas-malasan padahal ada tugas sekolah yang harus ia kerjakan. Ia sedang melamun. Membayangkan wajah si pria tampan yang tadi mengantarnya pulang. Si pria tampan yang baik hati. Pria tampan yang bernama Jaehyun. Dilihat dari penampilan dan mobil mewahnya, Taeyong mengira Jaehyun adalah seorang pengusaha muda. Berumur sekitar 24 - 25 tahun. _Masih muda dan tampan_ pikir Taeyong. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa tiba-tiba Taeyong memikirkan pria tampan itu? Pria yang kebetulan menolongnya. Yang mungkin hanya satu kali bertemu dengannya. Taeyong membuyarkan lamunannya dan segera menuju meja belajarnya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah semenjak pertemuan Taeyong dengan pria tampan bernama Jaehyun. Selama dua minggu pula Taeyong tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jaehyun. Sosok Jaehyun selalu datang mengganggu pikirannya. Taeyong jadi tak bisa berpikir dengan benar, wajah tampan Jaehyun selalu saja muncul diingatannya.

"Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan pria itu?" ucap Taeyong pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia pusing sekaligus kesal. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan pria tampan itu. Taeyong tak mengenalnya, ia bahkan hanya sekali bertemu dengannya. Yang ia tau, pria itu bernama Jaehyun dan sangat tampan, senyumnya juga sangat manis dengan lesung pipinya. Ya Tuhan, Taeyong bahkan ingat jelas senyum manis pria tampan itu. Taeyong pasti sudah gila.

"Aisshhhh, aku bisa gila kalau begini" ucap Taeyong sambil melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Meninggalkan meja belajarnya. Meninggalkan tugas-tugas sekolahnya yang malang tak tersentuh olehnya. Jika sudah begini Taeyong memilih untuk tidur dan berencana mencontek tugas pada teman sebangkunya, Yuta. Namun setelah tengah malam pun Taeyong tak bisa tidur, wajah tampan Jaehyun masih mengganggu pikirannya. Taeyong yakin ia pasti sudah gila.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Taeyong sudah berada di sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Ia sudah ada janji dengan Yuta untuk mengerjakan tugas. Mencontek tugas Yuta lebih tepatnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" ucap Taeyong kesal saat Yuta sampai di kelas.

"Ya Tuhan, Tae. Ini jam berapa? Aku hanya telat satu menit kau bilang aku lama?" protes Yuta.

"Ya sudah, cepat mana tugasmu?" tanya Taeyong.

"Aish kau ini" ucap Yuta sedikit kesal tapi tetap memberikan tugasnya pada Taeyong. "Kau hutang mentraktir aku makan!" ucap Yuta.

"Iya tenang aja" ucap Taeyong sambil menulis.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya tak mengerjakan tugas, Tae" ucap Yuta sambil melihat Taeyong yang sangat serius menyalin tugas Yuta.

"Kepalaku pusing, otakku tidak bisa berpikir" jawab Taeyong.

"Kenapa? Tumben sekali. Aku pikir otakmu cerdas ternyata bisa tak berfungsi juga" ucap Yuta sambil tertawa.

"Sudah jangan mengejekku, nanti aku ceritakan masalahnya kenapa otakku tak bisa berfungsi. Sekarang biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini sebelum bel masuk berbunyi" ucap Taeyong.

"Mmm- baiklah" ucap Yuta manggut-manggut.

Setelah itu Yuta tak bertanya lagi dan membiarkan Taeyong menyelesaikan kegiatannya mencontek tugasnya sampai bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Saat pelajaran dimulai, Yuta tampak serius memperhatikan guru didepan kelas, berbeda dengan Taeyong yang tampak sedikit mengantuk, ah tidak sedikit tetapi Taeyong ngantuk sekali. Bahkan Taeyong tak mendengar suara guru yang memanggil namanya saat melihat Taeyong tertidur. Yuta melihat Taeyong yang sedang tertidur dan menyikut lengan Taeyong untuk membangunkannya. Taeyong terkejut dan langsung terbangun, Taeyong melihat semua teman-teman menertawakannya. Taeyong jadi malu sekali.

"Tae, kau kenapa sih? Tidak seperti biasanya kau tertidur di kelas? Semalam kau begadang ya?" tanya Yuta saat jam istirahat.

"Iya semalam aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab Taeyong sambil merebahkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Kau kenapa? Aku perhatikan belakangan ini kau juga sering melamun. Apa kau ada masalah, Tae?" tanya Yuta penasaran.

"Itu yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Aku- sepertinya sudah gi-la" ucap Taeyong sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Mendengar jawaban Taeyong, Yuta malah tertawa "Gila? Kau gila kenapa?"

"Itu- Aduh bagaimana aku menceritakannya padamu ya" ucap Taeyong bingung.

"Ceritakan saja bagaimana kau bisa gila?" ucap Yuta masih penasaran.

"Semua gara-gara pria bernama Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong. Menyebut nama Jaehyun, Taeyong langsung terbayang wajah tampan itu.

"Pria bernama Jaehyun?" tanya Yuta lagi. Ia semakin penasaran.

"Iyaaa- pria itu. Pria tampan itu" ucap Taeyong tak sengaja menyebut Jaehyun, pria tampan. "Ah- maksudku, pria bernama Jaehyun itu" ucap Taeyong tiba-tiba gugup.

"Jadi Jaehyun itu tampan? Tapi siapa dia?" tanya Yuta.

"Iyaa- ceritanya berawal saat aku terjebak hujan di mini market di dekat rumahku. Saat aku menunggu hujan reda, dia datang menawarkan untuk mengantar aku pulang" cerita Taeyong.

"Lalu?" tanya Yuta.

"Lalu aku menerima tawarannya dan dia mengantarku pulang" lanjut Taeyong.

"Begitu saja? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa gila?" tanya Yuta.

"Sejak itu aku tak bisa melupakannya. Dia selalu membayang-bayangiku. Masuk kedalam pikiranku" ucap Taeyong frustasi.

Mendengar cerita Taeyong, Yuta malah tertawa lagi "Karena dia tampan" ucap Yuta sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa kau menertawakanku? Ah- seharusnya aku tak menceritakan ini padamu" ucap Taeyong sedikit kesal.

Melihat Taeyong yang kesal, Yuta berhenti tertawa. Namun masih ingin tertawa tapi ia menahannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Yut?" tanya Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan melas.

"Mmm- lupakan saja dia. Kau tidak mengenalnya kan? Buat apa kau memikirkan dia" jawab Yuta.

"Aku juga ingin melupakannya, tapi aku tak bisa!" jawab Taeyong.

Yuta terdiam sejenak seperti berpikir "Mmm- sepertinya kau jatuh cinta padanya, Tae" ucap Yuta setelah berpikir.

"A-ku? Jatuh cinta padanya? Tidak mungkin! Aku hanya sekali bertemu dengannya. Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya. Hanya tau namanya saja" ucap Taeyong mengelak.

"Itu yang dinamakan "Cinta pada pandangan pertama" kau tau. Kau hanya perlu sekali melihatnya dan bisa membuatmu tergila-gila" ucap Yuta panjang lebar. Ia sepertinya sangat berpengalaman soal cinta.

"A-ku a-pa? Tergila-gila pada Jae-hyun?" ucap Taeyong gugup dan tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar kencang. Membayangkan dirinya jatuh cinta pada pria tampan bernama Jaehyun yang baru sekali bertemu dengannya.

"Seratus persen!" ucap Yuta yakin.

Taeyong tak menjawab lagi, ia terdiam. Masih tak yakin dirinya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jaehyun seperti kata Yuta.

Dan saat otak Taeyong belum berpikir dengan benar, bel masuk tanda istirahat telah selesai berbunyi. Mereka pun kembali belajar, Taeyong masih melamun tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang disampaikan guru didepan kelas. Lagi-lagi pikirannya melayang membayangkan Jaehyun.

Tak terasa jam belajar hari ini telah selesai, waktunya untuk pulang. Yuta sampai harus menepuk bahu Taeyong untuk menyadarkan Taeyong dari lamunannya.

"Kau mau pulang tidak?" tanya Yuta sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan tertawa. Tak menyangka sahabatnya bisa segila ini pada seorang pria.

"Heh? Iya aku pulang" ucap Taeyong setelah sadar dari lamunan. Lalu Taeyong merapihkan bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

Saat Taeyong dan Yuta berjalan keluar kelas, seorang adik kelas menghampiri mereka.

"Taeyong _hyung_ , ada seorang pria yang mencarimu" ucap adik kelas bernama Haechan.

"Hah? Mencariku? Seorang pria? Siapa?" tanya Taeyong pada Haechan.

"Tidak tau, aku juga tidak kenal" jawab Haechan.

"Dimana?" Yuta yang bertanya.

"Didepan sekolah, tadi saat aku baru masuk. Seseorang memanggilku dan bertanya tentangmu, _hyung_ " jawab Haechan pada Taeyong.

Taeyong dan Yuta saling berpandangan, lalu Yuta mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tau.

"Pria itu sangat tampan, _hyung_ " ucap Haechan tersenyum malu.

Mendengar kata pria tampan membuat Taeyong sedikit terkejut dan tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apa mungkin pria yang mencariku, Jaehyun? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Jaehyun tidak mungkin tau dimana sekolah Taeyong. Tidak mungkin juga Jaehyun mencarinya. Taeyong menggelengkan kepala. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang mencarinya bukan Jaehyun.

Setelah berterima kasih pada Haechan, mereka pun berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Apa mungkin 'Jaehyun-mu' yang mencarimu?" tanya Yuta tiba-tiba.

"Tidak mungkin!" jawab Taeyong yakin. Ia masih meyakinkan diri jika bukan Jaehyun yang mencarinya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika benar Jaehyun yang mencarinya.

Jantung Taeyong semakin berdebar kenjang saat mereka akan sampai di gerbang sekolah. Taeyong sampai harus menarik napas panjang beberapa kali.

Dan saat mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah, Taeyong berhenti melangkah saat melihat seseorang berdiri disamping mobil mewah, Taeyong masih ingat mobil itu. Dan yang paling ia ingat jelas adalah pemilik mobil itu. Tiba-tiba Taeyong tak bisa bernapas, ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang berantakan.

"Itu dia- itu Jae-hyun" ucap Taeyong pelan dan terbata pada Yuta.

Yuta melihat kearah pandang Taeyong. Seorang pria tampan yang mengenakan pakaian rapih dengan celana panjang bahan serta kemeja yang digulung sampai siku. Pria tampan itu juga memakai sepatu mengkilap.

"Jadi itu pria tampan yang kau maksud?" tanya Yuta juga pelan.

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Tunggu apa lagi, samperi dia" ucap Yuta menyenggol tangan Taeyong dengan tangannya.

Taeyong tak melangkah, sepertinya langkah kakinya tiba-tiba menjadi berat. Dengan terpaksa Yuta menariknya mendekati pria bernama Jaehyun itu.

Jaehyun yang melihat Taeyong jalan mendekat pun tersenyum.

"Hey" ucap Jaehyun saat Taeyong dan Yuta sudah didepannya.

"He-yy" ucap Taeyong gugup.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba datang mencarimu? Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Jaehyun masih tersenyum.

Melihat Taeyong yang tak menjawab Yuta pun angkat bicara "Mm- dia sudah selesai belajar. Sudah mau pulang. Ah- aku Yuta. Teman Taeyong" ucap Yuta menunjuk Taeyong disebelahnya yang masih terdiam.

"Ah- Yuta- ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Jaehyun menyalami Yuta dengan sopan.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, Taeyong? Aku antar kau pulang. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong sedikit terkejut, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tentu saja Taeyong tidak keberatan" Yuta yang menjawab. Membuat mata Taeyong membulat menatap Yuta.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat wajah Taeyong yang sedikit terkejut. Matanya bertambah besar dan sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Apa kau mau aku antar pulang juga, Yuta-ssi?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tidak perlu, Tuan- Ehm Jaehyun-ssi. Aku bawa kendaraan" jawab Yuta sambil memperagakan seseorang mengendarai motor.

"Oh-" Jaehyun menganguk mengerti.

"Mmm- aku duluan ya, Tae. Sampai besok. Jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas besok" ucap Yuta sambil menepuk bahu Taeyong dan tertawa."Sampai jumpa, Jaehyun-ssi" pamit Yuta pada Jaehyun. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

Taeyong hanya tertawa kecut mendengar ucapan Yuta yang sepertinya meledeknya, lalu terdiam saat ia tersadar ia hanya berdua dengan Jaehyun. Dan Jaehyun sedang menatapnya. Jantung Taeyong kembali berdebar kencang.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk kikuk, melangkah ragu saat Jaehyun memintanya untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Taeyong masih setengah tak percaya Jaehyun kembali mengantarnya pulang.

Didalam perjalanan pulang, mereka hanya diam. Taeyong masih terlihat tegang, jantungnya juga masih terdebar kencang. Melihat Taeyong yang tegang seperti itu Jaehyun pun tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba ia menghentikan mobilnya. Taeyong yang bingung kenapa Jaehyun tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya melihat kearah Jaehyun.

"Tae, boleh aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Jaehyun menatap serius pada Taeyong.

"Ta-nya a-pa?" jawab Taeyong bingung dan gugup.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar? Atau sedang dekat dengan seseorang?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong sedikit terkejut Jaehyun tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Ti-dak aku tidak punya pacar, aku juga tidak dekat dengan siapa pun" jawab Taeyong jujur.

"Lalu Yuta itu siapa?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Yuta? Dia sahabatku" jawab Taeyong.

"Sahabatmu?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong menggangguk, Jaehyun bernapas lega dan setelah itu tak bertanya lagi. Lalu mereka kembali terdiam.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Jaehyun-ssi?" Taeyong bertanya.

Jaehyun tak langsung menjawab, ia malah tersenyum. Membuat Taeyong bingung.

"Taeyong kau tau-" Jaehyun berhenti sejenak menarik napas lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sejak pertemuanku denganmu waktu itu. Aku selalu memikirkanmu, mata indahmu selalu hadir dibenakku, aku tak bisa tidur setiap malam. Aku berpikir jika aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Awalnya aku tak percaya, aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta tapi dengan kau berbeda. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Dan setelah aku yakin aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu, aku mendatangi rumahmu saat kau akan berangkat ke sekolah. Lalu aku mengikutimu sampai ke sekolahmu. Aku jadi tau dimana sekolahmu" cerita Jaehyun. Taeyong sangat terkejut mendengar cerita Jaehyun, namun Taeyong tak berkata apa-apa. Debar jantungnya semakin tak menentu.

"Keesokan harinya aku kembali ke sekolahmu, berniat menemuimu saat kau pulang sekolah. Aku senang sekali melihatmu dan langsung ingin menghampirimu tapi- saat itu kau bersama sahabatmu, Yuta. Kalian akrab sekali, aku melihat kalian sangat dekat jadi aku berpikir jika kalian adalah sepasang kekasih. Hatiku langsung hancur" cerita Jaehyun, ia terdengar sedih. Taeyong yang mendengar cerita Jaehyun masih tidak berkata apa-apa, ia masih diam.

"Sejak saat itu, aku semakin tak bisa tidur, pekerjaanku menjadi kacau. Membayangkan kau bersama orang lain membuatku benar-benar hancur. Aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk melupakanmu. Melupakan bayang-bayangmu. Menganggap aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Menganggap kau tak pernah ada. Tapi- aku tidak bisa, semakin aku ingin melupakannu, kau semakin datang kedalam benakku" lanjut Jaehyun.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini, begitu tergila-gila pada seseorang yang baru aku temui. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku" ucap Jaehyun tertawa sedih.

"Tapi tadi pagi aku memutuskan dan memberanikan diri untuk menemuimu. Untuk bertanya langsung padamu, untuk itu aku bertanya padamu" ucap Jaehyun.

"Dan kau tau betapa leganya hatiku saat kau bilang Yuta hanyalah sahabatmu" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum. Namun senyumnya terhenti saat melihat Taeyong menangis.

"Taeyong, kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku menyakiti hatimu?" tanya Jaehyun khawatir.

Taeyong tak menjawab, tangisnya malah semakin kencang.

"Taeyong?" tanya Jaehyun sambil memegang bahu Taeyong. Ia semakin khawatir.

"Taeyong maafkan aku, jika ceritaku membuatmu menangis. Aku hanya menceritakan yang sejujurnya tentang perasaanku padamu. Taeyong maafkan aku-" ucap Jaehyun lagi.

Taeyong menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Jaehyun.

"Ke-napa ka-u baru menga-takan i-ni pa-daku?" tanya Taeyong pelan masih terisak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaehyun tak mengerti.

Taeyong menarik napas, mencoba menghilangkan isak tangisnya.

"Kau ta-u, aku ju-ga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan" ucap Taeyong masih pelan.

Jaehyun terdiam, menunggu Taeyong melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku juga memikirkanmu sejak saat itu, aku juga tak bisa tidur. Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku pikir aku sudah gila karena memikirkanmu yang baru aku kenal. Aku-" ucapan Taeyong terhenti.

"Jadi kau juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti aku? Kau juga memikirkan aku, Taeyong?" tanya Jaehyun, ia terdengar sedikit terkejut senang.

"Iyaa tapi- aku tak tau jika aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Yang aku tau aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu" ucap Taeyong.

Jaehyun tersenyum, menyentuh pipi Taeyong dan menghapus sisa-sia air matanya.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku, Tae" ucap Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak tau, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya" ucap Taeyong malu, wajahnya memanas.

Jaehyun kembali tersenyum mendengar pernyataan jujur dari Taeyong. Taeyong begitu polos menurutnya.

"Jadi Taeyong, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menatap Taeyong.

Taeyong terdiam, mulutnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun sedikit kecewa.

"Aku-, apa kau tidak keberatan berpacaran dengan a-nak se-kolah?" tanya Taeyong ragu.

Jaehyun tertawa "Aku tidak keberatan, sama sekali tidak keberatan. Asalkan kau juga mencintaiku" jawab Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku jatuh cinta pad-" ucap Taeyong terhenti. Jaehyun tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya, Taeyong terkejut bukan main. Ia hanya diam, tak menolak tapi juga tak menyambut ciuman Jaehyun.

Jaehyun melepas ciumannya, merasakan Taeyong hanya diam saat ia menciumnya. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong bingung.

"Kau tidak suka, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun

Taeyong tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Jaehyun tak percaya. Tak percaya jika Jaehyun sudah menciumnya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menjadi patung, Taeyong?" ucap Jaehyun. "Kau tak suka aku menciummu ya?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

"Aku su-ka" jawan Taeyong pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak tau caranya berciuman, ini pertama kalinya untuk-ku" jawab Taeyong gugup dan malu.

Mendengar jawaban Taeyong, Jaehyun tertawa. Tak menyangka Taeyong benar-benar polos.

"Jadi ini yang pertama untukmu. Aku orang pertama yang menciummu?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk malu, wajahnya sedikit tertunduk.

Jaehyun tersenyum sambil mengangkat wajah Taeyong dengan tangannya.

"Kau tak perlu malu begitu" ucap Jaehyun pelan. Taeyong kembali menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Lalu mereka terdiam sesaat "Mmm- jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Taeyong?" tanya Jaehyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Taeyong mengangguk pelan, ia tentu saja mau menjadi kekasih Jaehyun, meskipun ia belum tau siapa Jaehyun tapi ia yakin Jaehyun akan menjadi kekasih yang baik untuknya.

Jaehyun sangat senang Taeyong menerima cintanya, ia tersenyum lalu kembali mencium bibir Taeyong. Dan kali ini Taeyong menyambut ciumannya. Ia mengikuti gerak bibir Jaehyun, lalu Jaehyun tersenyum setelah melepas ciuman.

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Jaehyun-ssi, panggil namaku saja. Atau kau bisa panggil aku _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun.

"Iya, _hyung_ " ucap Taeyong lalu mereka pun tertawa.

"Aku antar kau pulang" ucap Jaehyun pelan sambil menyentuh pipi Taeyong lembut.

Taeyong mengangguk tersenyum, lalu Jaehyun kembali menyalakan dan melajukan mobilnya. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Taeyong, Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Taeyong. Tangan orang yang ia cintai, yang selalu hadir dimimpinya setiap malam, yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya. Mungkin setelah ini Jaehyun akan tidur pulas, begitu juga dengan Taeyong. Mereka tak akan mengalami kegelisahan karena impian mereka telah menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Aku iseng banget nih bikin ff oneshot, ga jelas banget yaa. Hehehe.. :D Agak gimana gitu yaa pas Taeyong panggil Jaehyun ' _hyung_ ' tapi ga papa ya sekali-sekali. Hehehe ;D

Ditunggu reviewnya yaa~~ :D

See you next Jaeyong's Love Story~~ :*


End file.
